The Dream of The Girl
by slaygurll
Summary: You're like a fistful of sand, it's like I can hold you but I can't -deritafangirl
1. Prolog

Perkembangan musik pop di abad 21 memang sudah tidak bisa diremehkan lagi. Terbentuknya banyak grup-grup idol akhir-akhir ini berhasil menarik perhatian banyak wanita yang akhirnya terperosok dalam jurang fangirling-an. Tak terkecuali tokoh utama wanita kita kali ini, Haruno Sakura.

Gadis berhelaian merah muda ini tengah asyik-asyiknya menonton salah satu acara musik yang menampilkan cowok-cowok pujaannya. Ia berteriak-teriak melantangkan chant untuk lagu yang sedang dibawakan grup boyband tersebut. Senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari paras cantiknya. Tampaknya ia sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

"OMAYGAD! Sasuke-kun! Kenapa ya kamu tuh selalu berhasil bikin aku jantungan?!" teriak gadis pink itu ketika layar televisi menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut emo yang tengah mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah kamera. Seringai seksi yang kemudian diluncurkan pemuda itu sukses membawa gadis pink kita ke ambang mimisan.

"Hah... Kacau dunia kacau! Kamu selalu berhasil membuat hatiku luluh lantak, bebski," curhat Sakura.

Sudah 3 tahun ini Sakura mengidolakan satu grup boyband penuh talenta yang senantiasa menemaninya. Ya, menemani dari jauh, sih. Tapi, itu saja sudah cukup bagi Sakura. "Galaxy" adalah nama grup idolanya itu. Semua member memang memikat hati para gadis, terlebih satu member, yakni sang visual, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura nge-fans banget sama cowok satu itu. Hm... bisa dilihat bahwa dirinya memang seorang fans yang sangat loyal. Seluruh album grup dia punya, semua majalah yang covernya menampilkan grup kesayangannya dia punya, hingga dinding kamarnya dikelilingi poster-poster super besar pun tak ketinggalan. Ini nge-fans atau obsesi, ya?

Tapi, Sakura tidak meninggalkan kehidupan nyatanya, kok. Dia menyandang predikat siswa berprestasi selama sekolah, dan kini dia sudah tumbuh menjadi mahasiswi yang aktif di universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Ya, Sakura merupakan mahasiswi kedokteran yang mempunyai segudang prestasi berkat otak encernya, juga suaranya yang merdu dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi sukses membuatnya dikenal hampir oleh seluruh makhluk di kampus.

Kembali ke laptop. Sakura tengah memindah-mindah saluran televisi mencari acara yang menarik, tapi sepertinya nihil.

Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di saluran berita siang...

Jantung Sakura hampir loncat dari tempatnya ketika ia membaca headline news yang tengah dibawakan seorang presenter cantik di hadapannya. Jantungnya serasa terhenti sesaat, lalu kembali berdegup dengan teramat kencang.

Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

Tidak, tidak, dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta.

 **GALAXY KECELAKAAN, UCHIHA TIDAK SELAMAT?**

"Ga, ga, ga, GA MUNGKIIIINNNN!"

Hancur sudah.

TBC

Halo gengs, perkenalkan saya author baru di dunia ffn ini. Mohon bantuannya! Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan lapang selapang-lapangnya. Arigatou 3

-chu-


	2. Chapter 1

The Dream of The Girl

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, absurd, gaje, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

by slaygurll

Enjoy! DLDR :)

.

.

.

Ingin rasanya aku melempar remote TV ke arah presenter yang sedang berbicara panjang lebar di hadapanku dan berkata "Lo berani-beraninya, ya, bohong sama gua!". Tapi, itu tidak mungkin dan aku yakin aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. TERUS AKU HARUS APA?!

Hah... apa aku memang sudah gila? Hanya karena satu headline news kampret itu?

Aku sudah mengidolakan Galaxy sejak awal mereka debut. Aku ikuti seluruh perkembangan mereka hingga menjadi bintang besar yang semakin digandrungi gadis-gadis dari hari ke hari. Aku berusaha bersikap sebagai fans yang loyal dengan tidak mengidolakan artis lain sebagaimana aku mengidolakan mereka. Aku beli seluruh album mereka, aku pajang banyak sekali poster mereka di dinding kamarku, aku aku aku aku!

Apa kalian sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat berita itu?

Apa kalian sudah bisa membayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku? Betapa marahnya aku—walaupun tidak ada alasan untukku untuk marah—? Apa kalian sudah bisa membayangkan—

TING

Ada pesan masuk. Segera kubuka pesan masuk itu. Yamanaka Ino. Sahabatku dari masih bayi sampai sudah menjadi mahasiswa.

 _From : Pretty Pig_

 _Sakura! Have you heard that hot news about our babe?! Gila, aku bisa gila._

 _12.30 PM_

Oh, perlukah dia bertanya?

 _To : Pretty Pig_

 _Halo, Ino. Tolong jangan bahas tentang itu dulu. Aku voteq, aku tidak sanggup._

 _12.31 PM_

Kumatikan ponselku dan kutaruh dengan sembarang di meja kecil di depan sofa. Kuperhatikan lagi berita yang masih menayangkan tentang that damn accident. Kali ini, satu orang wartawan sudah berada di tempat kejadian dan menunjukkan bangkai mobil yang ringsek. Oh God, separah itu kah kecelakaannya?

Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama itu sibuk melintas-lintas di kepalaku. Idolaku. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia benar-benar tidak selamat? Ah, tidak tidak, itu tak mungkin terjadi, kan? Entahlah. Tapi, itu tak mungkin terjadi, kan? Entahlah...

Bukannya aku tidak khawatir dengan member grup yang lain, mulai dari Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, dan Shimura Sai. Tapi, headline news itu yang membuatku begitu tidak tenang. Uchiha tidak selamat? Aku bahkan tidak sanggup memberanikan diri untuk bisa menghadapi kebenaran yang akan terungkap nanti.

Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu berhasil menangkap perhatianku sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Suara merdunya, wajah tampannya, gagah badannya, hah... lelaki idaman. Hm, menggelikan, ya? Begitulah seorang fangirl, kawan.

Namun, bukan itu saja yang membuatku sangat mengidolakannya. Sikapnya yang selalu ramah kepada para penggemarnya adalah poin terpenting yang menjadi alasanku begitu mengidolakannya. Pernah satu waktu, aku menonton video yang menayangkan Sasuke dengan sigap menolong seorang penggemar yang terjatuh di hadapannya. Ya... walaupun di dalam hati aku mengutuk-ngutuk gadis itu, "Idih, modus banget!".

Kembali ke awal, aku terus menyimak semua penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh sang reporter yang sedang menyampaikan kronologi kecelakaan yang menimpa Galaxy. Ia menyebutkan bahwa rem kendaraan yang membawa mereka untuk kembali ke dorm tidak berfungsi, terlebih lagi jalanan yang licin karena sisa hujan lebat semalam sangat memungkinkan mobil itu mengalami hal yang tak diinginkan itu. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi dari arah barat dan akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan.

Saat ini, para member dan manager sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan segera ditangani oleh para ahli. Dari sini, aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak sanggup aku bayangkan dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja juga kembali seperti biasa.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa kesal. Apakah headline berita yang mereka pakai harus seperti itu? Sedangkan sampai saat ini, berdasarkan yang disampaikan reporter itu, kondisi para member dan manager belum bisa dikonfirmasi karena mereka masih dalam penanganan dokter. Apa alasan mereka menulis 'Uchiha tidak selamat' itu? Mereka menginginkan Uchiha-ku tidak selamat? Hah?! Ingin rasanya aku cakar-cakar wajah orang yang bertugas di stasiun televisi itu.

Bangkit dari kursi, aku berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Mungkin saja bisa sedikit menenangkan hatiku. Satu gelas. Dua gelas. Tiga gelas. Perasaan gelisahku sedikit berkurang. Terima kasih wahai air.

Kulangkahkan kembali kakiku ke ruang tengah untuk kembali mengikuti perkembangan informasi. Untungnya, tugas kuliah yang harus dikumpul esok hari sudah kuselesaikan dari jauh-jauh hari. Sudah suatu kebiasaanku dari kecil untuk langsung mengerjakan tugas, sebagaimana orangtuaku mendidikku. Ternyata, didikan itu benar-benar berguna di kemudian hari. Terima kasih Kaa-san, Tou-san.

Kulihat TV, kali ini menayangkan beberapa iklan. Aku tunggu dengan sabar. Sabar. Sabar...

"Lama banget serius deh iklannya!" Kesabaranku menipis setelah 7 menit lamanya aku hanya menonton iklan-iklan itu. Berarti, saat ini banyak sekali manusia yang menonton berita. Kekuatan Galaxy—dan kejadian yang menimpanya—berhasil menyita perhatian masyarakat ternyata. Aku merasa sedikit bangga. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa grup idolaku disenangi berbagai kalangan masyarakat.

Atau bisa saja berita ini disenangi para biang gosip yang siap menyemburkan segala berita heboh esok hari tentang Galaxy.

Atau bisa saja berita ini disenangi para haters yang akan berpura-pura sedih di hadapan penggemar Galaxy.

Atau bisa saja—hentikan Sakura. Kau harus tenang.

Acara berita kembali tayang setelah hampir 10 menit lamanya aku menunggu.

DEG

Rasanya jantungku bisa pecah setiap saat.

 **UCHIHA DINYATAKAN ALAMI KOMA**

Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

TBC

Halo gengs, kembali lagi bersama saya di TDoTG/? Ya, saya rasa chap ini sangat sangat sangat tidak memuaskan, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya :') Tapi, bolehkah saya berharap kalian sedikit menyukainya? *puppy eyes* terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview, fav, follow, saya terharu aslian :') untuk balasan review sudah ya lewat PM!

Mind to review? It means a lot to me :3

Have a wonderful day, loves! 3


End file.
